Hiddy untold creepypasta
by campy-chan
Summary: It's a creepypasta that I was going to post on creepypasta but there posting is closed right now.


Hiddy

14 year old Riley woke up at 6:59 to get ready for school. She strated her hair brushed her teeth and ate breakfast. Her brother Brady drove her to school on his way to school. Riley ran to the junior high doors and stated to tack to her friends.

During class Riley and her 4 friends Jimmey, Matt, Stephanie, and Karmin were studying for social studys. Riley's group over hear another groups conversation, it was about if any one in the class would turn in to a serial killer who would it be. Jimmey spoke up and said 'RILEY!' Murmurs spread through class, a lot of the class agreed with Jimmey. "You guys have such low expectations of me" Riley said with a hint of sarcasm and cracked a crazy smile. 'Oh come on Riley you know it's true~' said a voice In Riley's head. 'Shut up Hiddy if anyone becomes a psychopath it's you' Riley said in here mind. 'But I am you' The voice went away.

When Riley, Stephanie, and Karmin were walking to Riley's house to play some video games they ran into some boys looking for trouble. They were slees balls looking for a good time. "Hey lady's wanna come to our place and 'hang out' hehe" one of the boys slurred. "With you slees balls, I think not." Karmin spat "come on let's play" the second one 'plead'. What looked like the boss of the went to grabbed Stephanie, Riley punched him in the face breaking the guys sunglasses. He cried out in pain as the plastic shards enter his eyes. Riley let out a sigh and the other two went after Riley. One of them took out a butterfly knife and started to swing it around, the other took a chain out. "Ha just gonna be more fun for me!" Riley sang with a crazy look in her eye.

The butterfly knife guy came running at Riley ready to stab her. He lunged out and just grazed her cheek, Riley snapped. She kicked the knife out of his hand and elbowed him in his throat he flopped on the ground after that. The guy with the chain came running and through the chain at her she dodged it and kicked him to the ground. When he was down Riley curbed stomped him on the head.

With her foot still planted on the guys head she smiled. "Riley your just proving our classes point at becoming a killer." Karmin sighed while shrugging. "Thanks Riley" Stephanie breathed "No problem Steph, And I'm not proving anyone's point maybe I just want to be a kick boxer when I grow up." Riley said a little ticked "we better get going before the cops come" Stephanie said. "Yeah your right do you guys just want to go to your own houses I'm wiped." Karmin complained. " yeah sure" Riley and Steph agreed.

When Riley got to her house all the lights were off it was late. She didn't turn on the lights. She threw here bag with anger and walked to the knife block that was In the kitchen. Riley took out the biggest chefs knife still in the dark and cut the bottom of her feet while laughing like a lunatic. She didn't hear the door open to her house here parents walked in and turned on the lights in the kitchen. They saw there girl and gasped they ran over to her "Riley what are you do?" Her dad yell worried. "I'm getting ready for dessert,Oh and It's not Riley my names HIDDY!" She turned to her dad. Her parents were frighted and started to back away. Hiddy lounged at them she said "did you know that dessert comes first in heaven?!"

Riley was forever mixed with Hiddy, she lost her humanity that night. Hiddy ran up the stairs with a mop bucket in hand. She took a jug of bleach in the bucket and mixed a little water in to it so the bucket was filled. "I love the colour white!" She dipped her hair into it all the way to her roots. She laugh a maniacs laugh while dipping her hair in.

The next morning Hiddy found a lead pipe in her basement and painted white. She also dragged her parents body's in the basement and put them in there deep freeze. Hiddy went to school Riley's group and surrounded her and asked what happened to her hair. She said that the guys from last night got back up and through bleach on her head.

At night Hiddy went outside to do some damage to the earths population. She started by mutilating a homeless man and many more just my swing here pipe at the back of there necks and stabbing them in the appendix.

Karmin heard a noise from down stairs she thought it was her mom coming back from her work at the hospital. She closed her eye and rolled over she heard her door open she look at the door to be horrified to see her best-friend Riley standing there. Hiddy hair had splotches of blood in it. Her white skinny jeans were covered to. She was wearing a green lace shirt. "Ri Riley what are you doing?" Karmin scarily asked 'Riley' "I'm proving our classes point~" Karmin died.

A string of murder has been happening around the local area. All deaths have been caused by broken neck and stab to the appendix. There has been survivors we got the chance to talk to one. A girl appeared on the screen she was in a wheelchair. Her face was blurred, the girl was using a voice modifier. "It was a girl, I can barely call her that." The girl continued "...I ran step down our creaky basement stairs, I was going down them to get to our deep freeze which holds all my family's frozen bulk foods including ice cream. "

The girl started again with a cwiver in her voice. "I jumped off the last step and opened the door that lead to our deep freeze. When I opened the door and turned on the lights I saw a girl that looked around the age of 14. She had Snow White hair and grey crazy eyes." The girl paused and started again "she was eating ice cream and said 'Would'cha like some ice cream BOY' what ran through my head was can she not tell that I'm a girl... I look pretty feminine." The girl continued "I'm a girl and the reason I came down here was the to get ice cream' the she hopped off the deep freeze and I cringed at what she said next.'well they serve dessert in heaven first!'

I started to back away when the lady charged at me, her grin is burned into my mind is was plastered on to face ear to ear. Her eyes weren't right on of them was closed more then the other. The whites of her eyes where riddled with blood red veins." The little girl on the news stated to cry and continued her story. "Her eyes where huge they didn't seem human. She charged at me with a thick lead pipe painted white with splotches of red on it, one of the ends of it was pointed. When I turned my back to her and stated to run I felt a sharp pain through my back and I fell over almost blacking out. I fell face first and broke my nose when I hit the ground. I couldn't move I look up at the psycho and she had insane smile on her face and she stab right were my appendix was." "I passed out after that..."


End file.
